Andrew Everett
| birth_place = Burlington, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Burlington, North Carolina | billed = | trainer = Gemini Kid Jeff Hardy Matt Hardy | debut = September 22, 2007 | retired = }} Andrew Everett (July 9, 1992) is an American professional wrestler. He is known for his previous work in Impact Wrestling (formerly Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA)). While in Impact Wrestling, Everett was a one-time World Tag Team Champion. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2007-present) Everett's father was one of the co-founders of Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts along with Matt and Jeff Hardy, who helped train him. Everett has wrestled mostly on the independent circuit, appearing for promotions like OMEGA, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Combat Zone Wrestling (CZW), Global Force Wrestling (GFW) and Alternative Wrestling World (AWW). He made his national wrestling debut in 2015 with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). Internationally, Everett has wrestled for British promotion Revolution Pro Wrestling. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2015–2018) The Helms Dynasty (2016–2017) Everett made his Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) debut at 2015's Bound for Glory as a face in an Ultimate X match for the TNA X Division Championship but fell short as the match was won by Tigre Uno. He then made his return in March 2016 defeating DJ Z with help from Trevor Lee and Gregory Shane Helms, forming the stable known as The Helms Dynasty and thus establishing himself as a heel for the first time in his career. He would then compete in a four-way match at Slammiversary for the TNA X Division Championship, in a losing effort. At the June 28 episode of Impact Wrestling he participated in a battle royal to be the number one contender for the X Division Championship, but was eliminated by the winner Braxton Sutter. On the July 5 episode of Impact Wrestling, he participated in a Ultimate X match for the X Division Championship, in a losing effort. At Destination X he lost a ladder match to be the number one contender to the X Division Championship. On the October 6 episode of Impact Wrestling, Andrew Everett and Trevor Lee teamed with Marshe Rockett in a X Division Team X Gold match against DJ Z, Braxton Sutter and Mandrews in a losing effort. On February 9, 2017, Everett was attacked by Trevor Lee and Gregory Shane Helms, kicking him out of the The Helms Dynasty, turning him face in the process. On February 23, 2017, Everett ran down and saved DJZ from Lee and Helms. X-Division and Tag Team Championship Pursuits During the course of 2017, Everett competed in several title matches for the X Division Championship. He wrestled his final title match for the X Division Championship during the June 1 episode of iMPACT!, losing to the reigning champion Low Ki. The following year, Everett return on April 6, 2018 at the IMPACT Wrestling vs Lucha Underground event, teaming with DJ Z and Dezmond Xavier in a six-man tag match lost to Lucha Underground's team triad Aero Star, Drago & King Cuerno. During the May 17 episode of iMPACT!, Everett and DJ Z challenged for the Impact World Tag Team Championship held by Eli Drake & Scott Steiner. Defeating the reigning champions, Everett captured his first Impact Wrestling title on this occasion. Their reign ended the following month during the June 21 episode of iMPACT!. They lost the World Tag Team Championships to team Latin American Exchange (Ortiz & Santana). Everett wrestled his final match during the July 19 episode of iMPACT! against Dezmond Xavier ending in a no-contest finish. On September 17, 2018 Everrett requested his release from Impact Wrestling. Return to the Independent Circuit (2018-present) As he neared his departure from Impact Wrestling, Everett made his Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling on September 7 at ARW Wham Bam Slam 2. There he competed against The British Wolf and reigning champion Jason Dugan for the ARW Championship. Neither of the two challengers succeeded in winning the title. Personal life Everett attended Alamance Community College. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **630° senton, sometimes while springboarding **Double rotation moonsault **Shooting star press *'Signature moves' **''Frankendriver'' (Spike frankensteiner, sometimes reversed) **Multiple kick variations ***Backflip ***Drop, sometimes from the top rope or while springboarding ***Enzuigiri **Multiple moonsault variations ***Corkscrew ***Standing ***Springboard **Multiple shooting star variations ***Slingshot into springboard from second rope ***Standing *'Nickname' **"The Apex of Agility" **"The Big Dog" **"The Epitome of Aerial Perfection" **"The High Flyer of Your Desire" **'"The Sky-Walker"' *'Managers' ** Gregory Shane Helms *'Entrance themes' **"Super Chivas" by Mariachi Vargas de Tecalitlan (Independent circuit; September 22, 2007 – May 3, 2013; as Chiva Kid) **"Sorry You're Not a Winner" by Enter Shikari (Independent circuit; April 26, 2013 – March 29, 2014) **"No Alternative" by Stephan Sechi (ROH; January 18, 2014 – March 27, 2015) **'"Sure Shot"' by Beastie Boys (Independent circuit; March 21, 2015 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trevor Lee *'Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic' **CWF Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Arik Royal **CWF Mid-Atlantic Rising Generation League Championship (1 time) **16th Annual Rumble (2016) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - DJ Z *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Colby Corino *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Trevor Lee **DDT4 (2015) – with Trevor Lee *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked him #'156' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **RPW British Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling International' **PWI Ultra J Championship (2 times) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Speedking Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook (1) * Facebook (2) * GFW Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:1992 births Category:2007 debuts Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Tried-N-True Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Carolina Wrestling Federation Mid-Atlantic current roster Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate USA alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Fire Star Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Five Borough Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Pro Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling EVO alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni